Quizás
by o-Yunalesca-o
Summary: D18  Quizás por una vez podía escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Quizás por una vez podía confiar en él.


**Disclaimer**: por ahora, KH Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano

**Pairing:** D18

**Notas:** No me veo escribiendo yo de este par (y no es porque me desagraden), pero le debía una pequeña viñeta a una amiga, así que aquí va. Pequeño spoiler del capítulo 299 del manga, pero nada importante para la trama.

**Quizás**

Hibari hizo una mueca. Ahora que Tsuna había tomado la decisión de mejorar los anillos, él no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se limpió con la manga de la chaqueta los restos de sangre que todavía tenía en el rostro y se alejó de allí sin decir nada. Le había dicho a Dino que solamente estaba herido en su orgullo, y aunque lo cierto era que le dolía bastante la espalda después del tremendo golpe que se había llevado contra el techo, eso no le iba a impedir entrenar hasta quedar exhausto. Además, esa molestia no era nada comparada con la humillación. Detestaba perder, detestaba no ser el más fuerte y, si tenía que ser sincero, también detestaba que otros resultaran heridos cuando él estaba ahí. Claro que la manada de herbívoros no tenía porque saber eso.

-¡Eh, espera Kyouya!- escuchó que gritaba Dino a sus espaldas, pero no ralentizó su paso. Si quería algo de él bien podía alcanzarle.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Ese pequeño guardián rebelde era incorregible. Sólo le había quitado la vista de encima el segundo necesario para escuchar las instrucciones del Noveno y ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-Yo me encargo de él- tranquilizó al resto de sus compañeros.

Tuvo que correr (y eso resultó francamente complicado en la estancia abarrotada de gente hasta que Romario se le unió cerca de la puerta) para alcanzar a Hibari.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- preguntó resoplando por la carrera que le había obligado a tomar.

Hibari se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto era que no se dirigía a ningún sitio concreto. Su casa, la escuela, cualquier lugar era bueno mientras hubiese alguien a quien machacar.

-No puedo simplemente esperar confiando en el poder de unos anillos. Quiero derrotar a los Shimon con mi propia fuerza.

Dino asintió como si ya esperase esa respuesta. Así era Kyouya, confiando solamente en sí mismo y sin depender de nadie más.

-Lo comprendo, pero no puedo simplemente dejarte ir a la escuela- le advirtió. Le tomó del hombro en un intento de que prestase atención a sus palabras, y aunque lo único que consiguió fue acabar con la mano dolorida y las puntas de los dedos adormecidas por el golpe, al menos ahora los afilados ojos del menor estaban fijos en él-. Los Shimon saben donde vivís y por donde os movéis. Conocen Namimori casi tan bien como vosotros, y lo que quieren es ver a Tsuna sufrir. Os cazarán uno por uno.

La mueca de hastío de Hibari cambió a aquella sonrisa que, de uno u otro modo, en sus labios siempre adquiría tintes macabros.

-Bien. Estaré esperando por ello- aseguró con un regocijo que, teniendo en cuenta la derrota que acababa de sufrir, a Dino no se le antojó para nada normal.

-Escucha Kyouya, puedo hacerte más fuerte, puedo conseguir que seas capaz de derrotarles, pero por esta vez tienes que confiar en mí- pidió.

Hibari pareció pensarlo unos segundos. "Te haré más fuerte". La primera vez que pelearon le había dicho esas palabras, y cuando el látigo interceptó sus tonfas supo que de uno u otro modo sería verdad. Dino siempre era un reto, el obstáculo a superar que no le daba descanso y le obligaba a ir más allá. Tal vez por una vez podía escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Está bien- accedió a regañadientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Confía en mí", habían sido las palabras de Dino, y él estúpidamente se había dejado engañar. No entendía cómo diablos había acabado en ese lugar. Al estúpido caballo saltarín no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que llevarlo a un hotel. Bueno, entendía su punto de vista; aunque le doliera en el orgullo admitirlo, era capaz de comprender que no podía enfrentar un ataque de los Shimon si antes no aumentaba su poder. También veía la lógica en cambiar su localización, pero… ¿Por qué un maldito hotel? Estaba seguro de que si no fuera demasiado racional para ello, ahora estaría sufriendo un tic nervioso.

Se revolvió inquieto mientras esperaba junto al tablero de recepción, mirando con creciente desagrado a la gente que pasaba por el abarrotado hall. Dino y Romario estaban haciendo los trámites necesarios para reservar las habitaciones, y él empezaba a preguntarse seriamente si podía empezar a golpear a todos aquellos que estuvieran a menos de un metro de él.

-Bueno, he pedido una habitación compartida para Romario y para mí y una individual para ti- explicó alegremente Dino.

Hibari le dedicó una mirada funesta. Como si eso le tranquilizase lo más mínimo. Parecía que no se diese cuenta de que estaban en un jodido hotel. Había una recepción, ascensores, pasillos, un maldito restaurante al que suponía que querrían ir a comer y donde se abarrotaban decenas de ruidosos herbívoros sonriendo de manera estúpida. Todavía se estaba preguntando porque no se había largado ya de allí mientras subían en un tenso silencio por el ascensor. La gota que colmó el vaso de su- escasa- paciencia fue la pareja con la que se cruzaron frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Mira cariño, parece que tenemos vecinos nuevos- comentó alegremente el hombre-. Supongo que deberíamos saludarles.

Las manos de Hibari se cerraron de manera instintiva sobre las empuñaduras de sus tonfas. Si se atrevían a dar un paso más en su dirección…

En un primer instante no tuvo muy claro que pasó. Sólo supo que algo le había tocado. Parpadeó con incredulidad antes de darse cuenta de que aquel contacto no procedía de la estúpida pareja de herbívoros intentando trabar una conversación banal, si no que se trataba de Dino. Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, Dino le estaba besando. Se había inclinado sobre él y había pegado los labios a los suyos, consiguiendo que el flequillo dorado le hiciera cosquillas al rozarle la nariz. La expresión de sorpresa- y por consiguiente el beso- le duró a Hibari la fracción de segundo que tardó en alzar una de sus tonfas y lanzarla contra la sien del italiano. Después de eso se limitó a contemplar impasible como el rubio caía inconsciente a sus pies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que pensó Dino al volver en sí fue que aquello era demasiado blando para tratarse del suelo del hotel. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que, efectivamente, se encontraba en una cama. Ignoró el terrible dolor de cabeza y se incorporó torpemente. Aquello debía ser su habitación, a juzgar por la otra cama que había junto a él.

-¡Dino-san!- la preocupada voz de Romario le hizo voltearse para encarar a su subordinado, que se lanzó junto a él con gestos demasiado dramáticos.

Desviando la vista un poco más allá pudo localizar a Kyouya. Estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra una butaca de un estridente color naranja. Mantenía las rodillas pegadas contra el cuerpo y la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido. Tenía un aspecto bastante enfurruñado, pero nada que se saliera de lo normal.

-Estoy bien, Romario- aseguró ante la interminable oleada de preguntas que le lanzaba el mayor y que apenas había alcanzado a escuchar.

-Pero Dino-san, ¿se puede saber en qué diablos estaba pensando?- inquirió su subordinado al borde de la histeria.

Hibari alzó la mirada, también interesado en la respuesta. Quería saber qué le había pasado por la cabeza al rubio para hacerle perder dos preciosas horas de entreno de aquella manera tan tonta.

Dino rió, de aparente buen humor.

-Bueno, he leído en varios mangas que los japoneses tienen tendencia a huir de las muestras de afecto en púbico, así que pensé que con ello les quitaría las ganas de hablar con Kyouya- explicó con una enorme sonrisa.

Romario palideció, abrió la boca hasta un extremo que parecía imposible y finalmente entró en shock, incapaz de articular palabra.

-Idiota- fue todo lo que Hibari pudo acertar a decir.

La risa de Dino volvió a llenar la habitación.

-Bueno, pero funcionó, ¿no?- inquirió animadamente.

-Tsk- se limitó a responder Hibari, girando el rostro visiblemente molesto.

El moreno estaba bastante seguro de que si la pareja había huido despavorida había sido por la brutalidad de su respuesta ante el beso, o en todo caso por los histéricos gritos de Romario que habían seguido a su reacción. Pero tras pensarlo unos segundos optó por no decir nada. Quizás- sólo quizás- podía permitir que Dino pusiera en práctica su estúpida manera de alejar a la gente una vez más.

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, no me siento muy cómoda escribiendo de ellos dos, no estoy segura de acabar de pillarles el punto, pero lo he intentado lo mejor que sé.

Gracias por leer, os lo agradecería si dejáis un pequeño comentario ^^


End file.
